PokeChamp
by qazxcde5
Summary: Ash Ketchum is back! And with all a ton of new perks and old friends are back!
1. The First Day

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon. I do not profit from this work.

The alarm went off. My hand reached out and I slammed it down on the was the day. My first day. I got out of bed and walked over to my counter. I saw my face. My black hair was a mess as usual. Oh well that's how people were used to seing me. I went into the bathroom to get ready for my day. After my certain buisnesses were taken care of I got dressed in my new clothes. This new clothing was a black jacket, white undershirt, black and white jeans, and a black and white hat. I put on my hat and grapped my gear. Inside of my backpack I counted my stuff. Five pokeballs, potions, rope, and PokeGear. Check, time to go. Inside of its basket my best friend slept peacefully. I gently shook Pikachu's back and it woke up with a grin. "Piiiika..." Pikachu stretched and climbed out of its basket. That was the first night that I hadn't slept with Pikachu at my side. Pikachu jumped onto my shoulder and we left the cabin. People had tried to get me to go back to my home town in PalletTown but we decided to get some training done. I walked to the PokemonCenter and inside Nurse Joy greeted me. "Hello. Are you Ash Ketchum?" I nodded. "There is a phone call for you Ash, from a Misty in the Kanto region. Is she a friend?" I nodded, too tired to talk yet. Over at the phones Misty's face was on the screen. When she saw me she smiled. "Ash! Long time no see! I haven't seen you in forever! How are things? I hear today's your first day right? Ooh nice clothes!" She talked so fast. I smiled. "Ya great to see you Misty. Things are great and today is my first day, you heard right. Oh and I got these clothes from my mom." Misty nodded.

"Sorry I'm going so fast, it's been so long."

"Oh don't worry about it, it's fine. So how are things in Cerulean Town?"

"My sisters just got back from their World Tour. About time! My Pokemon are healthy and doing great. How is Pikachu?"

Pikachu smiled, "Pikachu!"

I laughed, "Pikachu's doin' fine." My PokeGear rang. I looked at the Gear. "Oh wow that was so fast, listen Misty things are doing great and it is awesome to see you again, I'll call you when I can but even if it is my first day I already have to report for duty, see ya!" I hung up and ran off, typical me huh?

Nurse Joy directed me to the roof of the Pokemon Center. I didn't know why. On the top of the Center a helicopter stood there waiting for me. Wow the perks!

I climbed in and thanked the driver and Nurse Joy. "Bye Nurse Joy!"

The helicopter flew off smoothly and we began our ascent. The anticipation was killing me. I couldn't wait to get to our destination for the next challenger. My first challenge as Sinnoh Champion!


	2. The Challenger

The helicopter ride over Sinnoh was amazing. The only times I had flown were with flying Pokemon on important missions. Now I could appreciate the beauty. I had to let my Pokemon see this. Only one Pokemon could though. I took a PokeBall off my belt and threw it out the window. "Go Swellow!" Swellow burst out of the ball and the ball came back to me. Swellow looked overjoyed and kept up beautifly with the copter. I looked down the right side of the helicopter and saw the seemless never ending ocean. I sat and passed the time with Pikachu for an hour. "Pikachu its time, _our_ time. We proved ourselves worthy in that extreme battle with Cynthia, and now we have to show people that we can keep this position. This challenger and all the others to come are going to be tough every single time. Let's do our best and win!"

"Pika!"

"Swellow!"

"Let's do this!"

The helicopter began to descend feet. "Please buckle up Mr. Ketchum, same with your Pikachu and Swellow."

"Oh right. Return Swellow!" I aimed the ball at Swellow and it came back into its Pokeball. Down below us was Victory road. I remembered that journey. It was tough, and that is where I almost lost Pikachu. The memories were horrible but we still got out alive and to the Pokemon League healthy. The helpicopter landed on the roof of the Pokemon League building and I climbed out with Pikachu next to me. "Thanks!" I ran off waving to him behind me and climbed down the stairs into the building. In the lobby I asked Nurse Joy to heal my Pokemon. This challenger was going down! I sat down on a couch and waited, then I remember I had promised Brock I would call him when I got a challenger. I walked over to the phone and dialed him up. The screen blinked on and Brock's face was on the screen.

"Ash! Good to see you. You got a challenger pretty fast I see. Goodluck."

"Hey Brock, yah you guessed it. So how are things with your family?"

"My siblings are doing fine, and they all missed my cooking the most, even more then me." He laughed.

At the mention of Brock's cooking my mouth began to water, "Nah, they love you Brock, and your cooking equaly!" We laughed at my small joke.

"So who is your challenger?"

"I'm not sure yet, I'll wait until the battle comes."

"What? Ash if you're going to keep your position as Sinnoh champion you _have _to stay prepared and know who your going up against! You can't afford to be reckless."

"It's fine Brock, I won't lose."

"Ash you have to-" A dish broke in the background. "Look I have to go, good luck and don't get to cocky with your new clothes." The screen blinked off and I went back to the couch.

Maybe researching my first challenger was a smart thing to do. But what was the fun in that? No, I _will_ win! I went to the counter and Pikachu was waiting for me with the rest of my PokeBalls on a tray. "Thank you." I bowed and took my PokeBalls and Pikachu climbed onto my shoulder. I went through the door next to the counter and walked down the hallway. Through this hallway was where I fought Cynthia. Her Garchomp was so strong. Pikachu couldn't even defeat it. Thanks to Staraptor we won the entire fight. Staraptor went off to lead its own kind in the Sinnoh region, and Swellow was there for me. Inside of the end door, was the large room. Four power columns were in the corners of the battle arena. Benches were aligned around the edge on a balcony to protect the crowd. I went to take my position on the other side of the arena. I stood there and thought about my battle with Cynthia. The biggest surprise in my battle with her was that it could have gone completely the wrong Staraptor hadn't gotten a lucky break and the paralyzation from Pikachu stunned Garchomp. That battle was legendary and on magazines and TV all over Sinnoh, Kanto, Johto, and Hoen regions. I couldn't get people to stop congratulating me and calling me. That's mostly why I made my own cabin on the east coast of Sinnoh, to avoid people. Only private calls could be made to me now. Friends, family, the police, and profesors were the only ones aloud to call me. It was a little more lonely, because Dawn was the top co-ordinator in Sinnoh, and Brock went back to Kanto to take care of all of his many siblings. Traveling was so much fun with those two.

I shook my head. No time for this, I have to get in the zone. As if like magic the challenger showed his face.

I looked on in disbelief. He had lost to Cynthia before me and was steamed about it.

I put on the best smug smile I could muster. "Long time no see, Paul."


	3. The Skirmish

Paul's face looked angry. "Don't get too smug as Champion, you're still going down loser."

"Ha you wish!" I let myself get a little cocky, Paul had bet that he would beat Cynthia and I still beat her after he had lost. Cynthia had only lost four Pokemon by the time Paul lost.

"Well Ash." He spit at the words. "Let's begin."

I glanced at the bleachers, Paul's brother was there, and that was it. I guess he didn't have a ton of fans.

"Ok let's do this!"

Paul took out his first PokeBall. "Gliscor standby for battle!" He tossed it and his evil Gliscor came out.

"Gliscor!" It stood up on its tail and glared at me. Little electric pulses came from Pikachu's cheeks. "Pika!"

"No Pikachu, this is Gliscor's battle." Pikachu stepped back and I threw Gliscor's ball into the air. "Go Gliscor, let's do this!"

Gliscor came out and stood on its tails. My Gliscor winked at Paul's Gliscor. Paul's Pokemon growled at mine. Paul barked his command. "Gliscor Cross Poison!" Cross Poison? Dang it, only four Pokemon could learn that move.

I looked at my Pokemon. "Gliscor jump as hard as you can!" Gliscor jumped straight into the air and Paul's move had just barely missed. "Now Steel Wing!" My Gliscor came crashing down onto Paul's Pokemon. He seemed distraught. "Come on Gliscor, don't be worthless to me anymore! Cross Poison again!" This time it made contact. My Gliscor was on the ground. Dang, he must have done some serious training since he lost against Cynthia.

We weren't done yet. "Gliscor jump again!" Gliscor jumped as high as it could again.

Paul commanded his Gliscor, "Gliscor, Cross Chop!" His Gliscor jumped at mine with a Cross Chop ready.

"Ok Gliscor time to show 'em our new move, Giga Impact!" Paul got angry. Giga Impact was extremely hard to teach to a Gliscor. Our Pokemon made contact, and the both hit the ground.

"Gliscor get up and finish Ash's off!"

"Come on Gliscor you can do it!"

We both cheered our Pokemon on trieng to get them to get up. The Gliscors tried hard to get up, but they both fainted. The judged crossed the two flags. "Both Pokemon are unable to battle, draw!"

"You worthless Pokemon!" Paul returned his Gliscor. "I'll deal with you later Gliscor..."

"Gliscor return!" My Gliscor returned into its PokeBall. "You did an amazing job with that new move, we'll work on it later. Ok Paul, since your the challenger you can choose your next Pokemon first."

"I don't need your hospitality." Paul took out his next PokeBall. "Electivire standby for battle!" His Electivire came out of its PokeBall.

"Then I choose you! Pikachu go get 'em!" Pikachu ran onto the battlefield ready to fight.

"Electivire Thunder!" Electivire charged up its electrical attack and shot it full power at Pikachu. Pikachu and I trained on draining electrical type moves.

"Pikachu drain it and use Volt Tackle!"

"Pika!" The Thunder hit PIkachu and it took it all in. The electrical power gathered around Pikachu's body and it charged at Electivire with a Volt Tackle that was twice as strong as usual.

"Electivire Thunder Punch!" Electivire's Thunder Punch was the strongest in Sinnoh. The strength of Electivire's muscle mixed in with tons of eletrical power created a harmony of unmatchable power. Until now.

Once again the collision of our Pokemon was great. Once they made contact, they held it. Eletric bolts flew out from them. They pushed against each other, and Paul and I had to not get hit. I looked at the judge and the judge raised plastic domes around Paul and I to protect us. At least Paul had a smidge of greatfullness.

"Pika!"

"Elect!"

Electivire and Pikachu used all of their remaining strength and focused it all into the point in which they connected. An explosion erupted. Pikachu and Electivire were blasted back.

"No! Pikachu please get up!"

"Electivire rise!" Electivire slowly got onto its feet. It was so weak now. But Pikachu stayed down.

The judge raised the blue flag. "Pikachu is unable to battle, Electivire wins!"

"Finally someone doesn't lose to a loser! Electivire return!"

I was so mad at how cruel Paul treated his Pokemon. I was going to end it now. The domes lowered and I picked up Pikachu. "Great job Pikachu that moce was amazing."

Weakly Pikachu replied. "Pika..." Pikachu fainted.

Its ok, I am only down one.

Paul took out another PokeBall. "Honchcrow standby for battle!" Paul's Honchcrow bursted out. "Honchcrow!"

Now I knew we would win. "Go Swellow!" I threw the PokeBall into the air and Swellow came out. "Swellow!"

"Swellow brace bird!" Paul barely smiled. "You too Honchcrow." Both of our Pokemon rose into the air and flew at each other. They collided and flew apart. "Airial Ace Swellow!" "Honchcrow Drill Peck!" Swellow charged at Honchcrow with its powerfull wings. Honchcrow countered and hit Swellow's wings with its spinning beak. "Swellow!"

Paul smiled. "See, now I will dominate you. Those two last skirmishes ended in collisions, but now I will obliterate you!"

Wow, Paul was so evil. But that won't stop me! "Swellow Gust!" Swellow flapped its wings and Honchcrow tried to keep its position. "Honchcrow Night Slash!" The Honchcrow began slashing with its talons and broke apart the gust. "Swellow Airial Ace again! Dodge the Night Slash!" Swellow flew around Honchcrow and slammed its wings into Honchcrow. "Honch!"

"No Honchcrow, Dark Pulse!" Honchcrow charged the Dark Pulse and fired it at Swellow. "Swellow gust!" The gust slowed down the Dark Pulse. Oh no, I forgot, the longer a Dark Pulse is out, the stronger it gets. Paul knew this too. Then an idea popped into my head. "Airial Ace! Knock it back!" Swellow rode the Gust and hit the Dark Pulse back and it exploded on Honchcrow. "Honchcrow!" Honchcrow fainted."Honchcrow is unable to battle, Swellow wins!" Paul didn't say a thing, and just returned his Honchcrow.

"Swellow return!" Swellow came back into its PokeBall. "Great job Swellow!"

Now it was four on four. "Hey Paul, good battling, but let's make this more interesting!"

"Whatever. I'll win whatever you change."

In the rule book I was aloud to do this. "Now it is two on two. Let's battle. Go Infernape! Go Torterra!" I threw their PokeBalls into the air and My Infernape came out and my Torterra came out. Even though they were opposite elements, they were great friends.

"Go Ursarang, go Weavile!" Paul's Pokemon came out. "Urs!" "Weav!"

Ok now this should go by a little bit quicker. "Ursarang Hyper Beam, Weavile Ice Beam!" Paul barked the commands.

I countered. "Torterra Solar Beam! Infernape Fire Blast!" All four of the attack hit in the center. It exploded and ice shards flew no one was harmed.

"Weavile Slash!" Weavile jumped through the smoke to attack Torterra. "Torterra Withdraw!" Torterra gathered its defenses and Weavile hit it. A crack was heard. I commanded Infernape. "Infernape Close Combat! Torterra Razor Leaf on Ursarang!" Infernape attacked with a fury of multiple fighting attack on Weavile. And Torterra shot razor sharp leaves at Ursarang. "Ursarang Hyper Beam again! Weavile defend yourself." "Torterra Magical Leaf!" Torterra mixed the Razor Leaves with Magical Leaves. "Now use Solar Beam!" Torterra mixed together the moves in harmony as we had practiced them. All the leaves shielded the Solar Beam and hit the Hyper Beam disabling it. Yes! Now Ursarang has to recharge! the Solar Beam made a clean and perfect hit. Ursarang fainted. "Ursarang is unable to battle!"

Paul got angry. "Ursarang return! Weavile Ice Beam!" Weavile disconnected the fight and shot Infernape. "Inf!" Infernape was frozen on the ground. "Torterra Withdraw!" Torterra gathered its defenses again. Now Weavile couldn't touch Torterra. "Infernape Flamethrower!" Infernape melted the ice and jumped out.

"Weavile Shadow Ball!" Weavile shot a Shadow Ball at Torterra.

"Infernape block it!" Infernape jumped in front and deflected the Shadow Ball. "Now Fire Blast! Torterra Solar Beam!" Both of my Pokemon shot a concentrated blast of nature and fire at Weavile. Instant K.O.

"Weavile is unable to battle, Torterra and Infernape win!"

"Weavile return... looks like I'm going to need a new team after this is over if I lose." Paul was discontent no matter what happened.

How could anyone treat their Pokemon that way?

He took out his next two Pokemon and looked at me. Oh ya. "Infernape, Torterra you two are doing awesome! Return!"

I took out two PokeBalls. It was down to this. Only two Pokemon remained until it was over. I threw my Pokeballs into theair at the same time as Paul.

"Go Ninjask! Go Golem, you had better win this fight!" "Nin!" "Golem!"

"Go Swellow! Go Floatzel! We can win this!" "Swellow!" "Flo flo!"

They all stared each other down. This was it. "Hey Paul! How about we end this in one move!"

"Whatever. We will win!" Paul's face crunched up a little. "Ninjask Hyper Beam, Golem Fire Blast!"

I smiled, he did it, now we will win! Our finishing moves were too strong. "Floatzel Hyper Beam, Swellow boost the Hyper Beam with Gust!"

The three moves hit and exploded. All Pokemon except for Swellow were blasted back. They all fainted. "Golem, Ninjask, and Floatzel are all unable to battle Swellow wins!"

Now there was only his Electivire. "Go Electivire!"

"Swellow you can do this, end it with Brave Bird!"

Ha, Electivire couldn't use Thunder Punch, it was too weak. "Electivire Thunder Punch!"

What? Well no matter, it is too weak. They collided, and Electivire gave way first. It fainted.

"Electivire is unable to battle! The current Chapion Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town wins! His position remains defended!"

Regge stood up and congratulated me from his position. "Good job Ash, but I gotta run!" He left. I looked over but Paul was already gone. "Great job Swellow you were awesome. And so were the rest of you. I left the room and went to Nurse Joy. That battle was awesome.


	4. The Stranger

The alarm went off. I reached my hand out and turned it off. I got out of bed and went into the bathroom. Things were starting to click for I washed up I began to think. Every day was a routine now. It was satisfying somehow. But I still longed to travel with friends again. Pikachu was already awake and outside with my other Pokemon training. Ever since that close battle with Paul, all of my Pokemon had a mission to become so much stronger. I agreed. Wow, the battle with Paul was un-noticed by the public completely. It had already been a month since that battle. I shook my head and the water from my face as I put on my hat. No, it's getting to my head, that battle was just another challenge. But for some reason I knew that the hard battle with Paul should at least be recognized. I left the cabin and walked down the hill to the small decline in land. In the small valley all of my Pokemon were training hard. Pikachu was training on accuracy by hitting small pebbles on the boulder that was laying on the east side of the valley with its thunderbolts. Infernape and Floatzel were having a sparring was working on jumping higher and smashing harder. Torterra was working on its defenses by getting its Withdraw to full power. Swellow was flying as high as it could until it ran out of air, then it would fly back down, replenish on air and repeat. Every two days my Pokemon would rotate positions. They had made this into a ritual the day after Paul's battle and mine. I sat down under a tree and got out my PokeGear. I was lonely. Pikachu was busy training so I would look crazy talking to myself. I decided to call Misty. She got on the phone and I saw her beautiful face. "Oh hey Ash! I was actually about to call the Pokemon Center to talk to you. Wait are you outside?"

"Yah, People told me not to give people my private number, but now you have to." I smiled.

She smiled back, "Cool, so what have you been up to? I hear you had a close battle with some Paul character."

"How did you know? I thought that battle was private."

"Some Regge called me and told me all about it. He is spreading the news of the battle."

Wow, Paul's brother told everyone he could get to about it. I guess the important people didn't believe him so that was why it wasn't on the news or the TV. I chuckled. "Cool."

"Yah, where's Pikachu?"

"Training with the others."

"Oh, you sound a little down, what's up?

"Just no one to talk to really... hehehe..."

"I could come down if you wanted me to..."

Wow, Misty coming just to see me, no I couldn't make her do that.

"Oh no, its fine I'm just being sad little me, really its fine Misty."

"Ok, I have to go for now sister wants me, but if you ever want to talk you know were to get me! Bye!"

"Bye." The screen blinked off. Alone again. I guess I'll go into town today. I got up and went over to Swellow. "Swellow! I'm off, you're in charge, do not let anyone fight unless they're training!"

"Swellow!"

"See ya later!"

I walked off to town. It wasn't that long of a walk from were I was. About an hour. I got into town and bought some ice cream. No one was noticing me so far. At least the paparazzi weren't in town.I finished my dessert and walked around town. Leaning against a light post was person. He had a red-tan jacket on, no undershirt, brown hair down to his ears, black pants, and his PokeBalls were in his thick bracelets. He saw me. Oh crud. I turned around, but when I did he was right there.

"Howdy stranger. You look familiar." How did he do that?!

"Uh, I have to go..."

"Wait don't tell me, Pokemon Sinnoh Champion."

"Yah... listen don't tell anyone, I'm not supposed to be public."

"Don't worry 'bout that. I was just hoping that I could stick around for a while. I;m challenging you soon."

That's what Brock said. Get to know your enemy. Research.

"Um, sure come along if you want." I didn't know what to say. But this did give me the oppurtunity to know my enemy.

"So, Ash Ketchum... interesting. Hard to believe, but it seems that I have always been one gym behind you."

"You've followed me from Kanto?"

"No, it has just turned out that way."

"Oh, sorry but I'm a little tired right now."

"No problem."  
"So what Pokemon do you have?"

"I have Alakazam, Luxray, Machamp, Lucario, Gengar, and Scizor."

"Oh wow, I have..."

"Pikachu, Infernape, Torterra, Gliscor, and Swellow. Am I correct?"

"Ya, uh..."

"Don't worry, I just do alot of research."

"Ok."

"Oh where are my manners?" He put out his hand to shake. "My name is Shinobu."

"Nice to meet you Shinobu."

"Nice to meet you Ash."

I kept walking. "So let me show you my Pokemon."


	5. Infernape's Pain

"Inffff!!!" Shinobu and I heard Infernape screaming. We started to run.

No, no, no! We got to the small valley and we saw Infernape clutching its side writhing in pain.

Shinobu ran over to it with me following him quickly. He placed his left hand on Infernape's forhead and put his head down to its heart. "I think I know what's wrong. Get me something soft... hurry!" I ran off and gathered grass. This was so slow. All of my Pokemon started to help, and we made a grass pillow. Shinobu put it under Infernape's head. He kept his head on its chest for a few moments.

"It is having abdominal pain. It could get bad. Ash I need you too decide what to do, do you want me to try to help it? Or try to get it to a Pokemon Center."

I didn't know. This decision was important. The Pokemon Center was so far away frmo where we were. And the PokeBall was back at the cabin where I usually left them. Dang.

"I think its best if you try to help Infernape."

"Ok, but if its condition stabilizes I am taking it to a Pokemon Center." He said this while checking the vital parts of Infernape's body.

I looked over to Floatzel, "Did you punch it in the stomach?"

Floatzel looked extremely guilty. "Floa..."

"Its ok, just be more careful."

It nodded. I looked back at Infernape. The pain was in its eyes. "Can you do anything?"

"I think so... the problem is in its gut..." He reached one hand into his jacket and from somewhere in a pocket he pulled out a liquid in a small pouch. "Give this to Infernape..." He put his head back onto its chest to see if it would work.

I took the pouch and ripped it open. An oderless liquid was in it. I opened Infernapes mouth. "Infff!!!" I poured it all in. Infernape swallowed all of it.

"Ok, now its time..." He took one finger and pressed one of the PokeBalls on his bracelet. The Ball popped out. He threw it into the air. "Go Alakazam!" A very powerful and wise looking Alakazam bursted out. "Alakazam!"

"Alakazam use physcic to levitate Infernape, we have to be quick to get it safely to the Pokemon Center."

"Ala!" The Alakazam closed its eyes and Infernape was slowly levitated. Infernape had calmed down slightly. I took out all of my PokeBalls, "Everyone return!" All of my Pokemon except Infernape returned. Shinobu, Alakazam, and I ran to the Pokemon Center with Infernape levitated in front of us.

I thought quietly to myself. Please be ok...


	6. Stabilization

There I sat twiddling my thumbs, Pikachu was pacing back and forth in front of the bench I was sitting on. Shinobu got a call and had to elave immediatly. I guess we would meet again when he challenged me. Nurse Joy approached me, "Ash? Your Infernape's condition has stabalized, but we do ask that it stays the night just to make sure."

I nodded, "No problem. Just hearing that it's ok is a great burden gone." Nurse Joy left me there.

"Pika?" Pikachu tilted its head.

"It's ok Pikachu. I'm going to call Misty." I walked over to the phone and turned it on. I dialed her number and waited.

_Ring, ring... ring, ring... ring. Hi! You've reached the Cerualean Gym! If you want to make a challenge wait for the Leader at the Gym, if this is a private call please call back later, and leave a message after the beep._ BEEP--

"Uh, hey Misty, it's Ash. Just calling to tell you Infernape is better. Give me a call! Bye!" I hung up the phone. Great... no one to even talk to. Then I decided to call another friend.

I turned back on the phone and dialed her number, hoping she would answer.

"Hello..? Ash!!! Great to see you!"

"Hey Dawn! How are things at the Grand Festival?"

"Things are the best! But would be better if you could come..."

"Can't making sure Infernape is ok."

"Oh no! What happened?"

"It got punched in the wrong spot during training."

"You need to be more careful with your Pokemon Ash."

"I know, it won't happen again."

"Pip Pip!" Piplup appeared on the screen. Pikachu greeted it. "Pika!"

"So Ash, how is Champion treatin' you?"

"Good, I fought my first challenger already."

"Ooo, who was it?"

"... Paul..."

Dawn didn't reply. I knew she was thinking of Paul.

"Yah, so I thought that you would have evolved Piplup by now."

"Piplup decided not to evolve. It got the chance."

"As long as you two are happy."

"Yah..." There was a firework explosion in the background. "Oh, I'm supposed to be there when the fireworks go off. Bye!"

"Be careful Dawn."

"No need to worry!" The screen blinked off.

I chuckled to myself. That's when I worry the most.

I looked outside and it was already getting dark. Nurse Joy came to me. "Ash, we have a room for you if you like."

"Oh thank you." I followed her to my temporary room. Inside were two bunkbeds. I've slept in alot of rooms like these before.

I nodded my head to her. "Thank you so much Nurse Joy."

"Just doin' my job." She winked and left the room.

"Ok Pikachu let's get a good night's sleep, and visit Infernape in the morning."

"Piiiika..." Pikachu stretched and fell asleep on the closest lower bunk.

Being careful not to awake it, I climbed on the bottom bunk of the other bed. I quietly whispered, "Good night, Pikachu..."


	7. Time To Fight!

The next started off with a loud bang. I jumped out of bed to find that the door was slightly open, and Pikachu was gone. Oh no. I ran out of the room after I quickly got all of my gear and ran out of the Pokemon center. Pikachu was standing there with Infernape at its side.

"Hahahahaha! Ok twerps, time to meet your maker!"

Grrr, Team Rocket. Just great. "Inf!" Infernape made a stand, but it made a small yelp and fell to one knee.

"Infernape, take it easy, Pikachu can handle this one." "Pika!" "Ok Pikachu Thunderbolt!"

The electrical charge gathered around Pikachu. At once the lightning shot out and hit the Rocket balloon. The balloon was unaffected. "Just great, ok Pikachu jump on my back, we can't let them win!" "Pika!" Pikachu jumped onto my back and I ran after the balloon. A steep uprise like a small hill was going to almost make contact with the balloon. That's my chance. I was just under the balloon and running up the hill. As the balloon floated over the hill I jumped and just barely grabbed onto the basket. "Pikachu Iron Tail!" "Pikachu!" Pikachu jumped straight into the air, and with its iron strong tail it sliced the balloon.

James, the un-coordinated Team Rocket member shouted, "No! Not again!" Jesse, their leader yelped and tripped on Meowth. She dropped the casket of PokeBalls out of the air and they collided with the ground. "Ok see yah later!" I jumped off of the basket to fine the ground was alot farther then I hoped. Pikachu jumped onto my back and made a startled cry. "Inf!..." I heard a distant sound from Infernape. I close my eyes and turned my back to the ground. I grabbed Pikachu to my chest and if I was going to die falling, Pikachu wasn't. I hit the ground, but it was sofer then I had imagined. "Infer..." I looked under me and Infernape had completely broken my fall. Oh no, not again! I took out its PokeBall. "Infernape return! And thanks." I looked up and Team Rocket had already blasted off...again. I got up and Pikachu shook itself. Had we really just survived that? I shook off the feeling of death, it was over. Now we were delayed from leaving again! How could we train to defeat Shinobu if stuff keeps stopping us. Looks like now I have to go back to the Pokemon Center.

I dragged my legs the whole way back. And with no traveling buddies to share any of my adventures with except for Pikachu... I miss Dawn and Brock. Then I broke out into a run closely followed by Pikachu. I had to keep positive! The Pokemon Center came in sight. I went through the sliding glass door and a breath of fresh air came into my lungs.

"Greet... Oh Ash, why are you back so soon?" Nurse Joy looked puzzled as she greeted me.

"Yah, Infernape broke my fall from a hot air balloon. I need you to looke after it again." I rubbed my head, the story even sounded false.

"Oh my! A hot air balloon? You need to be more careful." I outstretched the PokeBall and she took it over to her computer. It scanned it. "Good news, only a minor injury, you could even be out of here today!" She smiled and left the room.

Finally! We can get back to training. I went over to the couch that I had sat on for so much of my recent time lately, and tried to catch some shut eye. I wonder how to battle with Shinobu is going to go down...

Pikachu curled up next to me and quickly fell into dream land. At least it can sleep, unlike me. The phone was occupied by a different trainer. And Nurse Joy had Infernape that held me in this place. I feel trapped... The sliding door opened and closed. I looked over and it was just another trainer. He had sheek black hair like mine, a green t-shirt, blue jeans, red sunglasses on his head, and green tennis shoes. Wow, this trainer sure was plain. He came over to me and greeted me. "Hi, uh my name is... Kevin..."

I smiled "Hi my name is..."

He cut me off, "I know who you are! You're Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, the current Sinnoh League Champion! I have followed your story since the tag team battles!" I seemed excited enough. Great now I had fans?

"Hi Kevin. Yep, that sounds like me I think..." I was trying to sound cool. But this was pretty odd.

"Um, I was wondering if you would mind giving me some tips. I was thinking of battling in the gyms, but I have no idea how to train properly for them. My current team is just a Luxio, and a Gible... Oh I'm from the Sunnyshore."

"Well, it's best that you just show love, and train hard. There really isn't a _right _way to train Pokemon... have you heard of Paul from Twinleaf Town?"

"Yes! He was in the battles with you, how could I forget him. He had such strong Pokemon, I wish I could be like him!" A look of admiration blinked in Kevin's eyes. This couldn't go on.

I cluched the couch."No! Do not ever idolize the way that Paul trains. He doesn't show any compassion or love, or any type of friendship to his Pokemon. If they don't win he casts them aside, and I won't let another trainer do the same!" I was getting so upset. Did I really feel this strongly about Paul's training style?

"Oh, I'm sorry, I had no idea. I won't I promise!" He didn't look hurt about my quick reaction at all, in fact he looked pleased that I was actually taking an interest in him.

"Good, but if you do want to become stronger than Paul. Then you make friends wherever possible, train whenever possible, and make your Pokemon your best friends!" I jumped up. Training was my passion, and I was getting carried away by these feelings. I calmed down and sat down. Nurse Joy beckoned Kevin over. "Your Pokemon are fully healed, please come again!" She held out the tray and he took his PokeBalls. Kevin nodded to her and ran out the door. I doubt that was the last time I'd see him. I had to reasearch as best to my ability. Kevin was going to have Luxray, and Garchomp plus his four other vacant positions. This was going to be a tough battle, dragon type Pokemon were beasts and I had none. Oh great, that was going to be a tough challenge, but I knew that I was up to it. Come get some!

The next few hours were the longest in my life. I knew Infernape was going to be ok, and the phone was occupied for the whole time. I would try to engage Pikachu in conversation but it usually ended because it was sleepy.

Eventually Nurse Joy came over to me with Infernape's PokeBall. "Here Ash, have a good day!" She smiled, put down the Ball and walked off. Finally, time for some hard earned training. I left the Pokemon Center and ran off for my cabin. Yes! Time to train finally! My feet felt like they had wings and in no time I was in the training ground were Infernape had been hurt. I threw all of my PokeBalls into the air. "Go everyone! Return to the training you were doing, and Floatzel, be careful!" They came out and seemed over joyed to be training again.

Then something hit my head. I looked down and saw a nut on the ground. It came from behind me. I looked over my shoulder and saw someone standing there, leaning against my cabin. Then he came into the sun.

Shinobu smiled, and laughed, "I thought that you were never going to get here!"

I ran over and greeted him. "Oh wow Shinobu, thought you had to go."

"Nah, rain check on that. I came to battle you."

"What?!" I was confused. He seemed like he wanted to battle for the first time when he challenged me.

"Look, I know you were researching me and everything, and I was doing the same to you. Might as well see how this battle is going to go down. Come on Ash, let's do this!"

I was lost for words. Does that mean he is confident he will win, and doesn't want to take the title? Or he is sure he is going to lose, and wants to not get embarrased. Either way, it was my duty as Champion to accept all challenges, official or not.

"Fine, when do you want to battle?"

He got a small smug grin. "Now!"


End file.
